staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Wesołych Świąt 55'; film TVP 07:00 Świąteczna opowieść (Christmas Storykeepers) 70'; film animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1999) 08:15 Błękitna strzała (Blue Arrow) 89'; film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Luksemburg, Włochy (1996) 09:50 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę; koncert 10:15 Klan - odc. 1797/98 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1409 /1410; telenowela TVP 11:50 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 12:45 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę; koncert 13:00 Brave New Girl: droga do kariery (Brave New Girl) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 14:30 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 12; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:25 Kopalnie Króla Salomona cz. 1 (King Solomon's Mines ep. 1) - txt str.777 84'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Klan - odc. 1799/1800 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:10 Plebania - odc. 1411/1412; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Najsmefniejszy dzień w roku, odc. 203 (It is the season to be Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Krucjata Bourne'a (Bourne Supremacy) - txt str.777 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004) 22:05 Tarzan i zaginione miasto (Tarzan and the Lost City) 80'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (1998) 23:35 Strefa zero (Ground Zero) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000) 01:15 Czwarty protokół (Fourth protocol) 113'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Orędzie na Boże Narodzenie 06:05 Darmo otrzymaliście, darmo dawajcie - koncert kolęd 07:00 Z wizytą w Watykanie - Adamaszek i blask świateł (Alltag im Vatican Damast und lichterglanz) 43'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Amerykańska opowieść (An American Tail) 76'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1986) 09:10 Dudley Doskonały (Dudley do right) 73'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999) 10:30 Laskowik & Malicki - Wigilia Wieczór (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 11:20 Laskowik & Malicki - Wigilia Wieczór (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Wasabi: Hubert zawodowiec (Wasabi) - txt str.777 89'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Japonia (2001) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1694 wydanie specjalne - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:40 Szansa na Sukces - Kolędy 15:40 Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra (Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatre) - txt str.777 103'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy (2002) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:05 Zatańcz ze mną (Shall we Dance) - txt str.777 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 390 Rudy; serial TVP 21:05 Neo - Nówka Wesołych Wiadomości, czyli Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele na Święta (1); program rozrywkowy 21:55 Neo - Nówka Wesołych Wiadomości, czyli Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele na Święta (2); program rozrywkowy 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:14 Pogoda 23:25 Plan lotu (Flightplan) - txt str.777 93'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:05 Oko za oko (Eye for an Eye, An) 99'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1981) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Śladami Świętej Rodziny (Les sejours de la Sainte Famille); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Znak pokoju; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:21 Reportaż TVP INFO - Na śniadaniu u króla puszczy 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Święta po polsku; reportaż; STEREO 10:06 Reportaż TVP INFO - Radość Bożego Narodzenia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Najpiękniejsze kolędy - Bóg się rodzi; felieton 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:50 Święta po polsku; reportaż; STEREO 11:02 Na skraju Europy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Święta po polsku; reportaż; STEREO 12:06 Najpiękniejsze kolędy - Cicha noc; felieton 12:11 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kalwaryjska szopka 12:21 Najpiękniejsze kolędy - Lulajże Jezuniu; felieton 12:24 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Piotr Brząkalik -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:50 Święta po polsku; reportaż 13:02 Wigilia w opactwie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:21 Reportaż TVP INFO - Fabryka baniek; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:50 Święta po polsku; reportaż; STEREO 14:04 Moja Wigilia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:16 Reportaż TVP INFO - Chrystus rodzi się dwa razy 14:25 Najpiękniejsze kolędy - Bóg się rodzi; felieton 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:50 Święta po polsku; reportaż; STEREO 15:03 Tradycje Bożonarodzeniowe; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:18 Najpiękniejsze kolędy - Cicha noc; felieton 15:22 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Bp. Tadeusz Szurman -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:50 Święta po polsku; reportaż 16:02 REPORTAŻ Z PASTERKI Z KODNIA 16:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Fabryka baniek; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Święta po polsku; reportaż; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:53 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Piotr Brząkalik -; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:54 Reportaż TVP INFO - Fabryka baniek; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Lodowy hotel (The Ice Hotel); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:04 Pasja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:01 Moja Wigilia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:14 Święta po polsku; reportaż; STEREO 02:26 Znak pokoju; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:46 Tradycje Bożonarodzeniowe; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:42 Święta po polsku; reportaż; STEREO 03:54 Pasja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:31 Reportaż TVP INFO - Radość Bożego Narodzenia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Na śniadaniu u króla puszczy 04:57 Na skraju Europy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:22 Święta po polsku; reportaż; STEREO 05:32 A miłość największym jest darem; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:48 Reportaż TVP INFO - Chrystus rodzi się dwa razy 05:57 Reportaż TVP INFO - Fabryka baniek; STEREO, 16:9 06:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:23 Pasja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:59 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Śnieżny bałwanek Mrozik 7:45 Powrót bałwanka Mrozika 8:10 Święty Mikołaj przybywa do miasta 9:15 Casper straszy w Boże Narodzenie 10:45 Klaus Stortebeker: Pirat z Północy 12:45 Święty Mikołaj z 34. ulicy 15:00 Brzdąc w opałach 16:50 Święta last minute 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku 21:50 Szklana pułapka 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 0:30 Kosiarz umysłów II - Ponad cyberprzestrzenią 2:10 Tajemnice losu 4:55 TV market TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 8:00 Na Wspólnej 8:24 Na Wspólnej 8:47 Na Wspólnej 9:10 Beethoven 10:45 Elf 12:35 Wpuszczony w kanał 14:10 Narodziny 16:05 Kogel-mogel 18:00 Milionerzy - wydanie specjalne 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Sposób na teściową 22:00 Wydział pościgowy 0:30 Lodowe piekło 2:25 Uwaga! 2:45 Nic straconego TV 4 5:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Świąteczne opowieści: Niezwykły prezent księżniczki - film animowany, Kanada 2005 8:15 Świąteczne opowieści: Spełnione życzenie - film animowany, 2006 9:10 Czarny Korsarz - film przygodowy, Włochy 1976 11:25 Świąteczna miłość - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996 13:05 Znowu będzie Gwiazdka - komedia, USA 2001 14:45 Świąteczne dzwonki - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 16:35 Zawód Święty Mikołaj - komedia, USA 2001 18:15 Miss rozbitków - komedia przygodowa, USA 2004 20:00 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 21:50 Incognito - thriller, USA 1997 23:50 Belfer: Przegrana nie wchodzi w grę - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 1:30 Inny wymiar - horror sf, USA 1986 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 4:15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:35 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:40 Misja Martyna 6:25 Chwila prawdy 7:25 Telezakupy 9:05 Alf 9:35 Alf 10:00 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka 11:30 Magiczna skała 13:20 Maverick 15:45 Zagubieni w kosmosie 18:15 Akademia policyjna 20:05 Bodyguard 22:35 Nowi miastowi 0:25 Nawrót depresji gangstera 2:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:00 Bajki animowane 9:00 Odjazdowe zoo 9:15 Odjazdowe zoo 9:30 Flintstonowie 10:00 Gwiazdkowy dar 12:00 Sekret świętego Mikołaja 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Niezły numer! 15:00 Odjazdowe zoo 15:13 Odjazdowe zoo 15:30 Karmelowy obóz 16:00 Scooby Doo i cyber pościg 17:30 Królowa Śniegu 19:30 Siła wyzwania 21:30 Ale numer! 22:30 Szok video 23:30 Szpital - nagłe przypadki 0:30 Dyżur 1:00 Nocne I-granie 4:00 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:30 "Święta z Gwiazdami" - Wigilia (Ewa Bem + Wiesław Ochman + Tomasz Majewski) 06:45 Kolęda z wysokości - koncert świateczny 07:30 Opowieści weekendowe: Damski interes 55'; film TVP 08:30 Truskawiec - galicyjska kolchida; reportaż 08:55 Wigilia w lesie 23'; film animowany 09:20 Porwanie w Tiutiurlistanie 90' kraj prod.Polska (1986) 10:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:05 "Święta z Gwiazdami" - Boże Narodzenie (Carmen Moreno+A.Serafińska+J.Walasek) 11:20 Plebania - odc. 1404; telenowela TVP 11:50 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 12:45 Noc Świętego Mikołaja 56'; film TVP 13:45 Raduj się świecie - Kolędy w wykonaniu laureatów "Szansy na sukces" 14:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - cz. 1 94'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1973) 16:25 Wigilia z Chopinem /3/; koncert 16:35 Truskawiec - galicyjska kolchida; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 17:30 Gdziekolwiek będę.... (film o Marku Grechucie) 51'; film dokumentalny 18:20 "Święta z Gwiazdami" - Boże Narodzenie (J.Nowicki+M.Potocka +H.Mlynkowa z mężem) 18:35 Plebania - odc. 1404; telenowela TVP 19:00 Dobranocka - Stąd do Ratuszowej Wieży; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985) 21:30 "Święta z Gwiazdami" - Boże Narodzenie (Rodzina Golców) 21:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 385 Problem wagi ciężkiej; serial TVP 22:45 Laskowik & Malicki... - Wigilia Wieczór (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 23:25 Opowieści weekendowe: Damski interes 55'; film TVP 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 00:35 Plebania - odc. 1404; telenowela TVP 01:00 Dobranocka za oceanem - Stąd do Ratuszowej Wieży; film animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985) 03:20 "Święta z Gwiazdami" - Boże Narodzenie (Carmen Moreno+A.Serafińska+J.Walasek) 03:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 385 Problem wagi ciężkiej; serial TVP 04:25 "Święta z Gwiazdami" - Boże Narodzenie (J.Nowicki+M.Potocka+H.Mlynkowa z mężem) 04:40 Gdziekolwiek będę.... (film o Marku Grechucie) 51'; film dokumentalny 05:35 "Święta z Gwiazdami" - Boże Narodzenie (Rodzina Golców) 05:50 Raduj się świecie - Kolędy w wykonaniu laureatów "Szansy na sukces" 06:45 Zakończenie dnia Ale kino! 08:00 Pociąg - film wojenny 10:20 Ojciec panny młodej - komedia 12:15 Casanova - komedia romantyczna 14:15 Hero - dramat przygodowy 16:05 Dzieciak - komediodramat 18:00 Dzieci gorszego Boga - dramat obyczajowy 20:10 Król Artur - film przygodowy 22:25 Ścigani - film sensacyjny 00:15 Wallander - Wina - film kryminalny 02:00 Zło - dramat obyczajowy 03:55 Umarli rzucają cień - dramat psychologiczny Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie 20 - serial animowany 08:00 Hallo szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy - komedia kryminalna 09:55 Happy-go-lucky, czyli co nas uszczęśliwia - komedia 12:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:35 Kiedyś mnie odnajdziesz - komediodramat 14:30 Epoka lodowcowa - film animowany 16:00 Incredible Hulk - dramat science fiction 18:00 Kobiety - komediodramat 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie 20 - serial animowany 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Mamma mia! - komedia muzyczna 22:55 Lejdis - komedia 01:20 Nieznajomi - thiller 02:45 Piła - horror 04:15 W odwecie - thiller Canal + Film 07:00 Eureka 3: Gdzie jest Bob? - serial science fiction 07:45 Film o pszczołach - film animowany 09:20 Planeta małp - film science fiction 11:20 Astérix na olimpiadzie - komedia przygodowa 13:20 27 sukienek - komedia romantyczna 15:15 Poirot - Kot wśród gołębi - dramat kryminalny 16:50 Jumper - thiller 18:20 Co się zdarzyło w Las Vegas - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Filantrop: Paryż - serial przygodowy 20:45 Z archiwum X: Chcę wierzyć - film science fiction 22:30 John Rambo - film sensacyjny 00:00 Mamma mia! - komedia muzyczna 01:50 Doomsday - thriller science fiction 03:40 Świadek bez pamięci - film kryminalny HBO 06:00 Miłość o smaku Orientu - komedia 07:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:10 Wall-E - film animowany 09:45 Fred Claus: Brat świętego Mikołaja - komedia 11:40 Zaginiony skarb Templariuszy - film familijny 13:00 Balcerowicz. Gra o wszystko - film dokumentalny 14:05 Piorun - film animowany 15:40 Małolaty na obozie - film familijny 17:10 8 części prawdy - thiller 18:40 Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian - film przygodowy 21:10 Podróż powrotna - dramat wojenny 22:30 Na stojaka!: Hubert Urbański - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Resident Evil: Zagłada - horror 00:35 Sweeney Todd: Demoniczny Golibroda z Fleet Street - musical 02:30 Ostre pieszczoty - komedia romantyczna 04:00 Balcerowicz. Gra o wszystko - film dokumentalny TVP Kultura 07:05 Obywatel Piszczyk 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Maria Pakulnis, Kazimierz Kaczor, Krzysztof Zaleski, Krystyna Tkacz, Grzegorz Warchoł, Janusz Bukowski, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Jerzy Zass, Irena Kownas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Z Bożego Narodzenia - śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wieczna Callas (Callas Forever) 104'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania, Rumunia, Francja, Włochy (2002); reż.:Franco Zefirelli; wyk.:Fanny Ardant, Jeremy Irons, Joan Plowright; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Rozmowy istotne - siostra Małgorzata Chmielewska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Kiri Te Kanawa (Dame, Kiri Te Kanawa, a concert special) 51'; koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Nigel Wattis; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Dworzec dla dwojga (Vokzal dlya dvoikh) 127'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.ZSRR (1982); reż.:Eldar Riazanow; wyk.:Ludmiła Gurczenko, Oleg Bazilaszwili, Nikita Michałkow, Nonna Mordjukowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Sztuczki 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Damian Ul, Ewelina Walendziak, Tomasz Sapryk, Rafał Guźniczak, Iwona Fornalczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Grzegorz Stelmaszewski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Roman Baranowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Sting - Jak powstawał album "If on a winter's night..." (Sting - if on a winter's night... documentary) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Jim Gamble; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Z Bożego Narodzenia - śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Most na rzece Kwai (The Bridge on the River Kwai) 155'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1957); reż.:David Lean; wyk.:William Holden, Jack Hawkins, Alec Guinness, Sessue Hayakawa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Święta z Woodym Allenem - Słodki drań (Sweet and Lowdown) 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Anthony La Pagalia, Brian Markinson, Uma Thurman, Sean Penn, Woody Allen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Młody Muzyk Roku 2009 - Paweł Stępień; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Sting - If on a winter's night... (Sting - If on a winter's night... concert); koncert kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Studio TVP Kultura 30 minut - "Na kredyt", "Krajobraz nizinny z kołyską"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 30 minut - Na kredyt 29'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Przemysław Nowakowski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, Magdalena Popławska, Magdalena Górska, Karolina Gorczyca, Sławomir Grzywkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Pierwszy dokument - Krajobraz nizinny z kołyską 18'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Arkadiusz Biedrzycki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Chiński syndrom (China Syndrome, The) 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:James Bridges; wyk.:Jane Fonda, Jack Lemmon, Michael Douglas, Acott Brady; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Kino nocne - Zabity na śmierć (Murdered by Death) 90'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (1976); reż.:Robert Moore; wyk.:Truman Capote, Peter Sellers, David Niven; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wigilie katyńskie - Daleko od domu. Wigilia 1939; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 W mistycznym tyglu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Warszawa 94. Podróż sentymentalna; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Siedmiu Żydów z mojej klasy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Radość Bożego Narodzenia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Historia i film - Maria Józefa ostatnia królowa - cz. 1 (Maria Józefa ostatnia królowa, cz. 1); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Carlo Lizzani; wyk.:Barbora Bobulova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Historia i film - Maria Józefa - ostatnia królowa. Cz. 1 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Ciągle nadzieja; koncert; reż.:Elżbieta Skrętkowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Śladami Potopu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Czas zamknięty w kamieniu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Opowieść o trzech paniach Potockich; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Księżniczka Małgorzata prawdziwa historia (Princess Margaret - her real life story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Michael Dean; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Na skraju Europy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 5/9 - W gnieździe wroga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świąteczny przekładaniec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemniczy zamek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Ambasador Spasowski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Śmiarowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Żeby nie bolało (Żeby nie bolało); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Czas honoru - odc. 7 Wielkanoc 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Chwała na wysokości - kolędy z Zakopanego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Notacje - Mieczysław Klimowicz. Żyliśmy w zgodzie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Notacje - Mieczysław Klimowicz. Sokalskie gimnazjum; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 10:00 Ze sportowego archiwum - Wunderteam - powrót legendy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Liberec ; STEREO 12:00 Z archiwum TVP - Gąsienica Groń; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Lahti moja Miłość; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Liberec (bieg łączony kobiet); STEREO 14:10 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ja, Herminator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 90 lat królowej sportu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Litwa; STEREO 17:40 Justyna Kowalczyk - wewnętrzna presja; felieton; STEREO 18:10 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 - wydarzenia; STEREO 20:00 Ze sportowego archiwum - Najszybsi ludzie świata; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: FINAŁ: Hiszpania - Serbia; STEREO 22:05 Z archiwum TVP - Józef Łuszczek; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Vancouver 2010 - Igrzyska z przesłaniem; reportaż; STEREO 22:50 Wioślarstwo - Mistrzostwa Świata - Poznań 2009 (Finały dz. 2); STEREO 00:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Świadectwo - odc. 1/3; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Stanisław Dziwisz, Karol Wojtyłła, MIchael York, Jakub Stolarczyk, Władysław Rzepecki, Wojciech Korwin- Wierzbicki, Mariusz Zieliński, Edyta Lis, Sławomir Bar; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju?; film TVP; reż.:Igor Mołodecki; wyk.:Anna Radwan, Dorota Segda, Dominika Mroczek, Izabella Olszewska, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Grałek, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Letner, Ola Frycz, Marta Kalmus; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Jasminum; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Zakochany anioł ; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 12; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Klasztory polskie - Wigilia u Cystersów; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 2/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka; serial TVP; reż.:Filip Zyber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Michał Sitarski, Kinga Ilgner, Marcin Sianko, Anna Czartoryska, Zofia Zborowska, Anna Szymańczyk, Bartosz Gelner, Mateusz Banasiuk, Kamil Przystał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Pajęczarki; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki, Wojciech Malajkat, Marian Opania, Marek Walczewski, Danuta Szaflarska, Maciej Robakiewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 390 Rudy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Teledyski świąteczne - Tomasz Stańko - "Wśród nocnej ciszy" wer. 2; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz); film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 S@motność w sieci - część I; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Andrzej Chyra, Kinga Preis, Szymon Bobrowski, Ruby Rosales, Anna Dymna, Agnieszka Grochowska, Jan Englert, Paweł Kukiz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Gajos, Katarzyna Figura, Rafał Olbrychski, Danuta Stenka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Teledyski świąteczne - Włodzimierz Pawlik - "Mix kolęd"; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Statek marzeń - Rio de Janeiro - film fabularny, Niemcy 2008 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Ankara - koncert 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Gwarek 14.00 Marysia i Napoleon - film fabularny, Polska 1966 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.30 Informator miejski Gliwice 16.40 Made by Silesia 17.15 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 ABS - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.25 Statek marzeń - San Francisco - film fabularny, Niemcy 2007 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Zima z TVS 20.55 Gwarek 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Dobry wieczór 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Zima z TVS 01.10 Propozycje do VIPO 01.11 Made by Silesia 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Zima z TVS 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Liga Hitów 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Gwarek 05.55 Informator miejski Gliwice 06.00 Zima z TVS 06.45 Telezakupy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku